1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stationary clamping device for fastening to a basal surface tubular articles such as metallic tubes or resinous tubes or rodlike articles such as wire harnessing members severally having relatively small diameters not exceeding the level of about 20 mm and used copiously for supply of oils and gases generally in an automobile or a varying machine or installation. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in and concerning the mechanism for fastening such tubular articles as mentioned above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as clamping devices of this kind, there have been known a device which, by means of a clamp proper (11) provided with engaging grooves (14) defined by raised nipping walls on one surface of a fitting wall (12) incorporating therein a fitting hole, members (T') of metallic or resinous tube subjected to attachment are set fast as nipped in the grooves (14) as illustrated in FIG. 14 and a device which, by means of a clamp proper (11') provided with projecting walls (14' and 14") at the opposite ends in the direction of width of a fitting wall (12') incorporating therein a fitting hole (13'), a member (T") such as a wire harnessing member is set fast by enabling this member to be joined to the projecting walls with an adhesive tape (15), for example, as illustrated in FIG. 15.
Such conventional clamping devices as mentioned above, however, have problems. The former device has a disadvantage that since the members (T') subjected to fast attachment are manually pressed down during the course of setting and generally are not nipped in position with sufficient force, the members (T') in the set state, on exposure to vibration, for example, are often suffered to be displaced through translation in the axial direction or rotation in the circumferential direction and the engaging grooves (14) are consequently suffered to separate from the members. The latter device has a disadvantage that the adhesive tape (15), during the course of protracted use, is deteriorated by the effect of aging or softened on exposure to heat, often with the result that the adhesive tape will peel off the projecting walls.